


It Made You Happy

by mermes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermes/pseuds/mermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gives Rose an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Made You Happy

She stumbles out of the TARDIS, almost falling flat on her face. Pouting, she turns around to face the man behind her. Well, not a man, technically, but close enough.

"Where are we, Doctor?" she asks, crossing her arms.

His lips pull upwards and she can see it. The smile. The smile that makes her cheeks redden and her heartbeat increase.

"Just look around you, Rose," he says simply.

And she does.

She lets out a gasp of delight at the sight before her. Bubbles, bubbles everywhere. The ground and surrounding trees are made of them, and they fill the sky. Big, small, in different shapes and shining with all of the colors of the rainbow. It's beautiful, magical.

She takes a cautious step forwards, making a few bubbles burst, and the air is filled with the sound of music. Her eyes widen and she decides to pop a bubble that's lazily floating next to her right ear. When it bursts, she can hear the sound of a high, clear musical note.

A few seconds later, she's running and spinning and waving her arms, multicolored bubbles popping around her, filling the air with sweet music. Her eyes are closed, her smile as bright as a star, an occasional giggle escaping her lips.

And all the while, the Doctor is watching her, this happy human girl. His smile never leaves his face, his body experiencing a new, warm, joyful feeling.

Rose stops and opens her eyes, which come to rest on the Doctor.

"Thank you," she says. Then she tilts her head to the side in a gesture that is both childish and endearing. "But... Why did you bring me here?"

He shrugs, still smiling.

'Because it made you happy.'


End file.
